


angst oneshots // taking requests

by BaobeiGirl



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger Management, Angst, Anniversary, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan-centric, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Cheating, Death on Anniversary, Depressed Kang Taehyun, Domestic Boyfriends, Drabble, Drug Dealer Park Jisung (NCT), Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Homphobic slurs, Horror, Huening Kai Is Bad At Feelings, Huening Kai-Centric, Hurt Huening Kai, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, Kang Taehyun Gets a Hug, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, Kang Taehyun Needs A Hug, Kang Taehyun-Centric, Kidnapping, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, M/M, Major Character Arrest, Manipulation, Moving On, Multi, No happy endings, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Paranoid Bang Chan, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Police, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Sad, Sad Bang Chan, Sad Choi Soobin, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Slurs, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000, bang chan is confused, everyone is sad, he tried to do the right thing, no happy ending, oneshot book, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaobeiGirl/pseuds/BaobeiGirl
Summary: Drabbles/oneshots with about 500-1500 words. Prompts open for TXT, Stray Kids, and all NCT units.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Choi Beomgyu, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Huening Kai/Original Male Character(s), Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, One-Sided Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone, Park Jisung (NCT)/Everyone, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Zhong Chen Le/Park Jisung (NCT)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 128





	1. prompts

Hiya! This is a oneshot book taking prompts for about TXT, Stray Kids, or any NCT unit. The oneshots will likely be over 500 words by a tiny bit and I will not write smut, but I can write anything up to a T rating (romantically/sexually). Some oneshots will exceed that rating, though it will not be for smut. I personally prefer angst or crack but I'm looking to improve my skills so I'll take most prompts. Thank you if you send one in! This will also best posted on my wattpad, which is @ graxiebabe . Add one to any chapter you want to visit.

POSTED:

 **NCT** :

dotae: 1

chenji: 3

jisung-centric: 5

chenji x jeongin: ch 13

 **STRAY KIDS** :

jeongchan: 2

changlix: 7 (go to ch 9)

hyunsung: ch 12

one-sided jeonginxeveryone: ch 13

endgame jeongin/chenji: ch 13

 **TXT** :

yeonjun-centric: 4

taegyu: 6


	2. i have a surprise for when you get home (dotae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dotae (nct): angst, major character death, fluff

Doyoung walked through his front door, calling out to his boyfriend. “Honey, sorry I’m late! Yeonjun messed up an entire project and I had to stay long.” He said. After a few minutes, he was getting worried. Was Taeyong mad at him? A seven to five job wasn’t quite what he wanted for his boyfriend, but Doyoung had thought they had worked it out. “They paid me overtime, though! So no worries!” After Doyoung had once again heard no response, he left the mudroom where he was taking off his shoes and coat. Maybe Taeyong was at the tattoo parlor? 

Doyoung walked through the apartment, checking the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and bedroom. He wasn’t anywhere. Doyoung plopped down onto the couch and opened his messages to him.

**Bubu <3: **hey baby! I’m sorry that i didnt warn you before you left today, but my mom just called and she needs some help at home. I should be back around 6:00, i’ll text you if i’m late. Be safe on the roads, they’re super icy. Love you <3

Right, Doyoung had forgotten. He had checked his messages at lunch time to find messages from Taeyong after his shift at the cafe. He reread the text again and checked his watch. It’s 7:10 now, maybe his mom made him food or he fell asleep. She often spoiled him when he came to visit, since they had moved away after highschool to go to college together. Doyoung had replied during his break. 

**Me:** okay, honey. I’ll talk to you later, I have a surprise for you <3

That reminds him! His and Taeyong’s anniversary was tomorrow, but Taeyong was working all day and couldn’t get anybody to cover for him. Doyoung had gotten him a large assortment of flowers, some chocolates, and a photobook filled with memories from the five years they were together. Taeyong was a hopeless romantic, and he would love the surprise. Doyoung brought out the flowers and arranged them nicely on the table, leaving a spot in the middle for the picture book and chocolates. When Doyoung was done he checked his watch again and it was 7:30. He decided to text Taeyong and make them a nice, romantic dinner.

**Me:** hey, hon. Its a bit late and i was wondering if you were on your way home? Also, i have a surprise for you when you get here <3

So Doyoung went to prepare Taeyong’s favorite meal. He made rice, kalguksu, and Korean dumplings and set out a container of kimchi. While the food was cooking, he checked his phone and saw that there was a message from Taeyong. He had sent it about twenty minutes ago. 

**Bubu <3: **i’m sorry! I fell asleep while watching a show at mom’s and just woke up. I’m on my way! Looking forward to the surprise, love you baby

Doyoung smiled and sent a love you back before finishing the meal. Then he wiped off the table and chairs, added pillows, a nice tablecloth, and placemats before setting it all out in nice china and their best cutlery. After he waited for a few more moments, he decided to add candles but didn’t light them yet.

He waited. Eventually, he lit the candles. He waited more. It was almost 11:00 by now. He waited some more, before deciding to text Taeyong. He sent a few messages asking if he was almost home, if he had stopped for gas, if he was lost. And then he said I love you.

About ten minutes later he jumped at the sound of his phone ringing, he had been dozing off. His face lit up, Taeyong must be calling! Doyoung began the search for his phone - which had fallen to the ground when he fell asleep - and answered before checking the caller ID.

“Hello, is this Mr. Kim Doyoung?” 

“Um, yes, ma’am.” Doyoung was confused, who was she? “You’re listed as the emergency contact for Mr. Lee Taeyong, who got into a motor vehicle accident within this hour. I’m sorry to tell you this, but he was hit by a car and-”

“What are you saying?” Doyoung said, his voice panicked and eyes filled with tears. Please don’t say-

“He didn’t make it.”


	3. i don't want you broken // jeongchan (skz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that I forgot to say this before, but all characters depicted in this book are exactly that - characters. In no way do I even believe that they would act the way they do in this book.
> 
> jeongchan, angst no happy ending, TW/SPOILER (cheating)
> 
> Also sorry this is almost 1000 words.

Chan had been noticing that Jeongin was absent recently. They had been practically inseparable for the five months they had been dating so far, and suddenly they weren’t. Jeongin was busy often, distracted when they were together, had been getting frequent calls from people he refused to name, and had even changed the password on his phone. Jeongin has always gushed about how romantic it was when partners knew each other’s passwords so it was a major surprise when Chan couldn’t open it one day to play a game he didn’t have enough storage to download. 

Chan knew that college was hard, he had only graduated the year before. So he let it happen for weeks. Months. He didn’t know how to breach the topic and was scared that Jeongin would leave him. It gnawed at him until his best friend Changbin pushed him into a chair at the recording studio they worked at and told him that he couldn’t stand up until he told him what was up. 

“So he’s been acting like you don’t have business in his life for months and you- you couldn’t-” Changbin stopped himself. He had a bad temper and Chan was sensitive. “And you didn’t want to bother him by asking?” He finished, much more soft and accepting than before. 

“Yeah…” Chan wanted to add more, but couldn’t say the words. He would start crying if he did, and then he’d be a total mess, sobbing on the studio floor, likely leaving Changbin to flounder on what to do next. He teared up just thinking about it. What if Jeongin was-

“I know what you’re thinking, and you shouldn’t. From every time I’ve met him and everything you’ve told me, Jeongin is an amazing boyfriend - well, was - and loves you very much. You should talk to him, okay? That’s what you’ve always told me about Felix, and we fight at least once a month. Is he home right now?” 

“H- he gets home at 5:00.” Chan stuttered. Changbin looked down at his phone. 

“It’s 3:30, let’s talk about something else or do some work and then I’ll give you a drive home, okay?” Chan could only nod, he was still holding in tears. Changbin approached him and tilted up his face. “Come sit with me, you can cry your heart out and I’ll have you looking great before you’re at his apartment.” 

And so they did.

Standing in front of Jeongin’s apartment, Chan mustered all of his minimal courage and knocked on the door. There was no reply, and Chan almost turned around and went to his apartment. Remembering Changbin, he turned around and turned the doorknob. They’ve been dating for seven months, he didn’t need Jeongin to get the door for him.

Looking around, Chan noticed that it was dirty, dishes undone and papers covering the coffee table. Jeongin wasn’t in either of those rooms, so he made his way to the bedroom. He opened the door and there was a small body on the bed. The hair was much too long- 

“Jeongin?” The body shrieked and jumped on the bed after hearing this, definitely not Jeongin. They grabbed a shirt and some shorts off the floor and turned around to Chan. 

“Who’re you?!” The girl said. She was vaguely familiar, maybe they had gone to the same university? 

“His boyfriend! Who the hell are you?!” The girl was startled at this. She blinked and stared off into space for a moment before replying. 

“My name is Yujin… I’m really sorry, I swear I didn’t know he had a boyfriend!” She said this all very quick, probably in one breath. 

“What did you - what did you do with him?” Chan asked. He as going to break down, he was going to break down in the middle of his cheating boyfriend’s apartment in front of the girl who was apparently better than him.

“I’m so, so sorry. I really didn’t know. We- he brought me out for a few dates and tonight he brought me back and we- we had sex. I- I’m sorry, I’ll leave. I won’t- I won’t go out with him again, I swear.” Yujin said. 

“How didn’t you- how didn’t you know that he had a boyfriend?” Chan asked, and after a conversation with Yujin apologizing every ten seconds and then running out of the apartment as fast as she could, Chan knew Jeongin was in the shower. 

He approached the door. If he didn’t knock, maybe he could pretend he never knew. That he never found out and that Jeongin was still his loving boyfriend. Changbin came into his mind again, words he had said to him while he was crying his heart out.

_ “If he cheated on you, promise you won’t forgive him. You saw me do the same thing over and over again with Beomgyu, and I was broken. I don’t want you broken like I was.”  _

__ And so he promised. He wasn’t going to forgive him, he was going to go into that bathroom and tell Jeongin that they were over and he was going to walk away without turning back.

Just as he raised his hand to the knob, the door yanked open. Jeongin was on the other side, and the small, scared part of Chan wanted to do nothing more than to forgive him. Changbin’s words rang in his head again. 

“We- we can’t… we’re over.” Chan said. Jeongin gaped and spewed out apologies he didn’t mean, begging for him to stay and that it wouldn’t happen again and that he’d treat him right.

_ If he knows how to treat me right then why didn’t he? _

__ Chan turned around, walked out of the apartment, and drove to Changbin’s house, holding in his tears. He spent the night crying in his arms, just as he had spent the day. 


	4. pretty boy // chenji (nct)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is about nct's jisung!! it could be confusing because chenle only gets a name a few paragraphs to the end so heres your explanation
> 
> drug dealer! jisung, rich boy chenle, light angst, ambiguous/open ending

Jisung switched the bags inside of the locker as an old trot song played in his earbuds. He pulled out the other bag, checked the contents (₩120,000,000 and enough molly to ruin everything), and shoved it into his backpack. As he walked to the subway he shrugged his bag over his shoulders, gripping it tightly. Normally Shownu didn’t give him more than marijuana or cocaine, never anything as much as ecstasy (and never in such quantity, either). After he sat in his seat and the subway started, he opened up his bag and dug into the bottom, pulling out a black bag. He discreetly looked around, making sure that nobody was staring at him as he took out a phone and shoved the small pouch back into his backpack. 

**Me:** did you mean to send over so much ecstasy, hyung? 

As Jisung waited for a response from Wonho, he analyzed the subway again. It would be stopping soon and new people would be coming in. His stop was five after. 

**Muscle:** it’s what the boss ordered. I suppose he thinks you’re old enough, now that you’re 16

Jisung had a bad feeling about this. If it were marijuana he could act like it was his, even with a ton. He could play like a kid that had gotten addicted and bought in bulk. Partygoers would have to be crazy to buy ecstasy in bulk, he wasn’t stupid. If he got caught tonight it would definitely mean jail time. 

He texted an okay back to Wonho and put his phone back into his bag, clutching it to his stomach. He felt sick. He didn’t usually feel like this, but it was usually marijuana. 

Two stops later and a crowd in and out, Jisung feels a person sit next to him. The boy was pretty: a nice face, dyed orange hair, nice clothes. Obviously not from the part of town. 

The pretty boy turned to look at him and Jisung moved his head in the other direction, not feeling the boy’s gaze leave his head. Eventually, he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Hi,” it was the pretty boy. “I don’t live around here, and…” The boy looked uncertain - maybe because Jisung was a random kid and he didn’t know shit about him - and his words trailed off. 

“You’re lost?” Jisung asked. It was almost obvious with how much he stood out. He wore a button up white shirt, black slacks, and a tie with a symbol on it. 

The pretty boy smiles, it almost blinds Jisung. “Yeah.” Pretty boy pulled out his phone and opened Google Maps, showing Jisung his saved home address. “Do you know what stop I would get off on to get there?” 

Yes, he is definitely out of place. Jisung didn’t have half a clue where the pretty boy’s house was, partly because he had forgotten the address already and partly because he hadn’t thought about it.

“Show me it again?” Jisung asked. His voice was gravely from the screaming he had done when he woke up from his nightmare that morning and the subsequent disuse during the school hours. 

The boy smiled again and showed him the address, zooming out at Jisung’s request. The house was almost a block away from Jisung’s party destination that night. 

“You get off at my stop,” he said. “Two more to go.”

“Okay!” The boy exclaimed. He was much too excited to be talking to Jisung. “What’s your name?” The boy asked. 

“Jisung.” He said plainly. 

“I’m Chenle! It’s very nice to meet you!” As Chenle rattled on and on, the subway stopped again and people got out. One more stop. Shit, were there police here again like last week? Would they search him? Would they recognize him?

Eventually, they reached their stop. Something in Jisung wanted to reach out and ask Chenle for his number, if they could hang out sometime, but he pushed it down because that was ridiculous. He didn’t hang out and didn’t casually text. The feeling got larger as he and Chenle got off the subway, he felt like he was missing something, making a mistake. Then Chenle was swept up into the crowd of people, and Jisung knew that he had missed his chance and would never see him again. 

Jisung began to make his way to the exit, stopping when he saw a tuft of bright orange hair. Maybe he could go talk to him now? Yes, he would go up to him and ask if he needed some more directions. Maybe he could-

“Stop where you are?” It's obviously a police officer. It sounds like Officer Bong, who he had ran into at a party two weeks ago. At the time he was fresh out of weed. He was lucky. Now, not so much.

Jisung took off running, only to hit the ground a minute later.


	5. crying in the rain // yeonjun-centric (txt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extreme warning for people who are triggered by homophobic slurs, catholic-based homophobia (which is complete bullshit, coming from a bi catholic), and running away

Yeonjun didn’t know how they had found out. He had been so careful, he never did anything except for that one time. He never told anyone, never wrote it down, so how could they have found out? 

“How could you disgrace us like that?!” His mother screamed. It reverberated in his head, he couldn’t forget it. 

“Fucking faggot! You’re disgracing God!” His father said, and it hurt more than the slap that followed it because he would never. He loved God, he would die for Him. He had always shown that, why had the years of Bible study and volunteer work disappear once they knew he was gay?

Because he is. He’s known for a while, since he was maybe 11 years old. He tried to tell himself that it wasn’t the case. He was God’s child and he wouldn’t give into sin like that. He wouldn’t betray his God like that. 

That was until he met Beomgyu. Beomgyu is Catholic, they met when they were 13. He was gay, too. He told him about how his older sister was bisexual and how he knew that he had to accept himself. God accepted him, he made him like this. Those Bible verses that Yeonjun had drilled into his mind? Mistranslated, misunderstood. They didn’t understand everything the way God did, and that is in the Bible, too. 

“You’re disgusting!” His mother ranted. She said that he was horrible, infected by Satan, and that she was going to send him to a special Christian camp to make him see the light. 

If only the light she talked about existed. God didn’t care if he was gay, if he wanted to marry a boy. He cared that he loved people, he cared that he had compassion.

Yeonjun had compassion and love. It was obvious his parents didn’t.

“No.” He had said. He couldn’t believe that he had said that. He was going to stay quiet, wait until he was old enough to live on his own. It was only two more years, after all. 

He couldn’t take two more years, he realized. He had denied Beomgyu’s words up until then, but he knew that they were true. He was tired of not being able to express himself. He was tired of not being able to hang out with Beomgyu, Satan-spawn that his parents accused him of being. He was tired of not being able to love.

Tears flood his eyes. His mother shrieked and screamed, asking him what he thought he was doing when he ran out of the room, to the door, grabbing the emergency bag Beomgyu knew that he would need. 

Then he ran. He ran for so long, clothes to his bones soaking wet and shivering. Eventually he was at Beomgyu’s apartment that he shared with his sister after they had been disowned. He knocked on the door, sobbing again. 

The door opened to reveal Sooyoung. Somehow she knew, when she saw him. She pulled him inside and sat him on the couch and gave him a hug. Yeonjun sobbed harder. Sooyoung’s girlfriend made hot chocolate and at some point Beomgyu showed up and they all told him exactly what he needed to hear. 

“There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“You can stay as long as you need.”

Hopefully, these words would someday be louder than the yelling and cursing of his parents.


	6. (request) good enough // jisung-centric (nct)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by kookoochimchim: How abt a jisung x nct/nct dream where he feels unsatisfied with his dance and the members are there to help reassure him??
> 
> some depressing thoughts but a nice optimistic ending :D
> 
> also this is over 1300 words so yay

He wasn’t good enough. He’s never been good enough. Why couldn’t he get the moves right? It was like his feet were too slow and his arms were too fast. Completely off. ‘

“Jisung!” Jaemin called from across the practice room. “Are you doing okay? Your moves are a bit off, today.” Jaemin had noticed. Did this mean that the rest of the members had noticed, too? Did they know how much of a failure he was?

“I’ll do better.” Jisung said, voice small. Was Jaemin upset with him?

“You better,” their choreographer said. Jisung had forgotten he was there, lurking in the corner of the room. “You usually do fine, but today you’re all over the place. What’s up with that?” 

“Sorry,” Jisung said. Stay strong, you cannot get upset, he told himself. 

Before Jisung knew it, they were rehearsing again. They had to stop and rewind multiple times for him to get it right, only for him to throw out the progress the next time they had the move. 

Jisung was exhausted. It was past eleven, probably almost midnight by now, and he had a light dinner. He hadn’t thought that practice would last this long. 

“Chop, chop!” the choreographer said a minute or two into their break. “The faster you get back onto the floor the sooner you go home!” That obviously had some effect on Chenle, who rushed out of his spot sprawled on the floor and tried to pull up Jaemin, who he eventually dropped in favor of dragging Donghyuck to the dance floor with him. 

“Jaemin-hyung! Jeno-hyung! Sungie! Get up, time to dance!” Chenle shouted. While Jaemin sighed dramatically and Jeno looked at his bottle remorsefully, Jisung smiled sadly and pulled himself up. The least he could do when pulling the group down is be ready to practice more. Besides, it was only once more before it was time to go home, since they had a schedule the next day. 

Renjun reentered the room from where he was refilling his water bottle and they got to work again. After a while, maybe a half hour, their choreographer turned off the music.

“Great job everybody, go home to get some sleep!” He said, and all of the members dragged their feet to the side of the room where their things were. “Jisung, stay behind, please.” 

Jisung’s eyes went wide for a moment. Was he going to yell at him? The other members looked hesitant to leave, but Jisung shooed them away. 

“Are you okay today, Jisung?” The choreographer asked. “You seemed a bit off in the beginning of practice, but you seemed more upset around the end.” 

“I’m okay,” Jisung said. He wasn’t, but why would he tell that to the choreographer? He would probably tell the managers and they would drill him on why he was feeling upset.

Jisung doesn’t know why he feels so bad today, he just is. He was fine in the morning, but this afternoon he had started to feel really bad. 

“Do you want for me to show you the moves again, Jisung?” The choreographer asked, his voice soft. After Jisung nodded, the choreographer motioned him toward him and showed him the moves slowly. When Jisung followed, it wasn’t that bad. By the end of the dance, he was smiling. 

“You did it! You should go home now, ending on a good note is the best thing to do.” The choreographer said and grabbed his things from beside the door. When Jisung didn’t move, he turned back to him. “Coming?” 

“No, I’m just going to go over it a few more times, thank you for all of your help though.” 

“Okay, don’t stay up too late.” The choreographer smiled and left, closing the door behind him. Jisung opened the song on his phone and got into position to begin dancing. After a while, he noticed that he wasn’t moving his left leg correctly on one of the parts, so the next few times he focused on his leg, which caused him to neglect his right arm, which wasn’t doing its part correctly, either. 

Trying to focus on both at the same time, his right leg caught on his foot and he fell over. “Shit,” Jisung said. “Why the hell is this dance so hard?” He got up to restart the music, stumbling and falling on his way to his phone. He caught himself on his hands and stared at the floor for a moment. Eventually, he just laid face down and was consumed by his thoughts.

‘ _You aren’t good enough,’_ they whispered. _You don’t even try._

Jisung logically knew that they were lies, but he couldn’t forget it. What if he wasn’t trying hard enough, or as hard as the others? 

He had to get out of here. Jisung grabbed his phone and shoved his things into his bag, rushing out of the door. It was late, maybe one by now. There were no cars to ride in, so Jisung decided to walk. The walk was only three blocks, he figured it wouldn’t be a big deal. 

Two blocks away it began to rain. “Shit.” Jisung started walking faster and the rain began to downpour. By the time he was to the dorm, he was soaking wet and freezing to the bone.

He fumbled around for his key for a while before remembering that he left it in his bedroom. The only option left was to knock. He almost wished that none of them were awake, since they had been getting so little sleep lately. 

He knocked twice, not expecting the door to fling open right away. “Jisung! Where were you, we were worried!” Jaemin said as he pulled him into the dorm. He grabbed a towel off of a chair and draped it over his head as he peeled Jisung’s light jacket off of him. “You must be freezing. Chenle, can you bring Jisung some clothes?” He yelled the last part loud enough for someone an apartment over to hear. 

Chenle ran down the stairs with a sweatshirt and sweatpants, pulling Jisung with him to the bathroom and telling him to change. After he changed Chenle pulled him back into the living room and onto the couch. 

“I missed you! Why were you so late?” He asked. 

“I wasn’t getting the moves right…” Jisung trailed off. Jeno entered the room and sat next to the cuddling boys. Jeno threw an arm over Jisung’s shoulder.

“You were doing fine, we only got the moves yesterday.” Jeno said. 

“But…” They could tell what as left off. _But I’m supposed to be the main dancer._

“Is that eating you up again?” He asked. Jisung had a history of thinking he wasn’t good enough. “You know it’s not true.”

“What’s not true?” Renjun asked as he entered the room from changing. 

“Jisungie’s been thinking he isn’t good enough again,” Jeno told him. 

While Renjun and Jeno talked, Chenle decided to attack Jisung with tickles. “Stop!” Jisung pleased, voice raspy from laughing so much. 

“Call me hyung!” Chenle ordered. Jisung had no problem with calling him hyung, but decided to mess with him. 

“No!” After he said that, Chenle attacked him with tickles again, this time being so loud that Jaemin entered the room from where he was making ramen in the kitchen.

“A tickle fight without me! Unacceptable.” He jumped onto the couch - which was becoming much too small for four people - and began tickling Chenle. Jisung laughed again and joined. 

“You think he’s okay now?” Renjun asked. He was worried about Jisung. 

The tickle fight had apparently ended and they were cuddling now. 

“Chenle hyung~ are you staying over?” Jisun asked while doing aegyo. Chenle laughed and began the tickle fight again. 

“I think he will be.” Jeno replied.


	7. prompt: dysfunctional // taegyu (txt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request by army_stay_love: oH I kinda wanna see one where taehyun is like depressed(?) but the other members keep pushing him and beomgyu is the only one who stays by him
> 
> sorry if you envisioned this differently! it kind of ran away from me while writing and it has an ambiguous ending (kinda optimistic yet realistic at the same time so yeah) and i really enjoyed writing this! its about 1400 words
> 
> also you mentioned that you like taegyu but i didn't quite know if you wanted it to be romance-centric so i left it implyed that they're dating so anyone can decide for themselves if they're close friends or if they're dating :)
> 
> and sorry about hyuka (spoiler: they had a fight but are good friends normally) but he's my bias and i hate writing him mean, sorry

“Taehyun hyung~ hyung~ hyung, come play with me!” Huening Kai whined to Taehyun, They had just finished practice and Taehyun was tired. When he got home he wanted to take a nap, since Huening Kai slipped into his bed at three in the morning because of a nightmare. HE usually didn’t have a problem with it but last night he just didn’t want to be touched. He couldn’t fall asleep for hours. 

“I’m gonna take a nap, Ningning.” Taehyun said, trying not to make him sad. Huening Kai was mature but he’s also very much still a seventeen year old. Huening Kai liked it when they said his nickname, though, so he should be fine. 

“Okay!” Huening Kai switched seats with Yeonjun to bother Soobin, who was just trying to play a game on his phone before they got home. It was a good day, then. 

“You didn’t have to be mean like that, you know.” Yeonjun said quietly. Taehyun almost missed it. 

“What’d you say, hyung?” Taehyun asked anyway. It was better to believe that he had misheard than Yeonjun just said what he had. 

“I said,” Yeonjun raised his voice, “you didn’t have to be mean like that. You acted like an asshole.” 

“Ningning is fine with it. I’m just tired.” He argued. 

“Fine with it my ass, he’s probably wrecked.” Taehyun turned around, Huening Kai was having fun with Soobin on the older’s phone. “First you complain about him having a nightmare and then you can’t even spend time with him?” 

Yeonjun’s words hurt. Some of the group's fans made Taehyun out to be cold and mean. It followed him everywhere, and no matter how much he tried to act bubbly and happy, some people would say that he’s faking it, he’s actually tearing the group apart. Of course he was lying, nobody’s happy the amount that idols say they are. But a lot of it was true. He liked playing games with the others and he liked talking to people.

“I just wasn’t feeling it, he said it was fine.” 

“He’s obviously not okay. Just look at him, he wrecked.” Taehyn turned around again and Huening Kai was snuggled into Soobin’s chest while the latter tried to continue playing a game. 

“He’s sleeping.” Taehyun said. What was getting into Yeonjun? Huening Kai was absolutely fine, in fact he was really happy and energetic today. 

“Are you disrespecting me?!” Yeonjun snapped, turning away from the window he was facing. 

“I’m just telling you that he is, in fact, not sobbing his heart out in the backseat.”

“You brat!” Yeonjun exclaimed, sitting up all the way. 

“Stop it!” Soobin yelled, making Huening Kai stir. Taehyun could see Beomgyu looking at them in the mirror. They shared a worried glance before the driver parked the car. 

“We’re here!” Beomgyu said, but it was no use. Soobin and Yeonjun were yelling at each other now, Yeonjun saying that Taehyun was disrespecting him while Soobin said that fighting with members was against the rules. 

“Stop it!” Taehyun said. Why was everyone like this today? Huening Kai woke up in the back. Before he knew it, Taehyun was being yelled at by both Soobin and Yeonjun to mind his own business. 

“We’re not allied to fight with each other,” he said. The other two continued yelling, Yeonjun eventually opening the side door and stomping up to the dorm. Soobin got out behind him. 

“You okay, Kai?” Beomgyu asked. Huening Kai did not like yelling at all, he has started crying on more than one occasion because of it. Kai nodded but his eyes were glassy. 

Taehyun snapped back into focus. “Let’s go up to the dorm, you two.” He helped Huening Kai and held his hand going up the elevator, knowing very well that affection calms him down. 

The dorm was quiet when they walked in so they all figured that the fighting had stopped and the two were caulking in their rooms. Beomgyu decided to take the first shower and Taehyun and Huening Kai changed their clothes. After the two finished, Taehyun sat Huening Kai down in front of the TV and turned on Netflix for him to pick a show. (He had picked Get Even, a new show in English that some of his friends from Hawaii had recommended.)

Taehyun walked into the kitchen to find Soobin angrily stirring a pot on the stove. He must be stress cooking, again, then. Since Soobin still looked angry, Taehyun decided to go sit with Kai for a while. 

Yeonjun came out of his room with a full backpack. He went into the kitchen and a few moments later Taehyun could hear shouting. 

“You can’t just take off without permission from the company! Where are you even going?” Soobin yelled.

“None of your business. I’ll be back later!” Yeonjun replied before storming out of the house. Soobin’s eyes were glassy like Kai’s were after an argument, and- Kai! Taehyun turned around to find Kai barely holding back tears, clutching his iPad to his stomach with both hands. 

Soobin goes back into the kitchen and Kai suddenly stands up. “I’m gonna go to our room, but I want to be alone right now.” Before Taehyun could even tell him okay, he was closing the door.

Kai got like that at times, and Taehyun knew that it was best to not bother him. Besides, he wanted to be left alone sometimes, too.

Taehyun sat alone for a few minutes before going to check on Soobin. He might have been a lovesick puppy when Yeonjun was around, but he typically wasn’t that bad. Taehyun made his way into the kitchen just in time to watch Soobin dump a whole pot of ramen into the sink and throw a fork. He backed up, attempting to get out of the room before Soobin saw him, but accidentally knocked into a pot that was sitting on the floor.  _ Shit.  _

Soobin whipped around, looking angrier than Taehyun had ever seen him. 

“What the hell do you want?!” He practically screamed. Taehyun was terrified, was this really Soobin? “Fuck off, I’m not in the mood for fixing another one of your problems.” With that, Soobin pushed past him, making him bump his head onto the side of the doorframe. Taehyun clutched his head as Soobin grabbed his coat, wallet, and walked out the front door. Taehyun blinked away tears.

“Fucking hypocrite…” Taehyun muttered, and decided to go see if Huening Kai was feeling okay or not. As he passed the bathroom he noticed that the shower was still running. 

He knocked on his and Huening Kai’s shared room door and waited for Kai to stumble his way to the door. When it was opened Taehyun could see his best friend’s tearstained face. 

“Do you want something to eat?” Taehyun asked softly. He needed something to do or else he’d break down. 

“I said I didn’t want to talk.” Kai said. 

“I’m sorry, I just-”

“Leave me  _ alone _ , Taehyun. You had no problem with it earlier.” The door slammed and Taehyun stumbled back. Did Huening Kai really think Taehyun was abandoning him? He just wanted a bit of space…

The more Taehyun thought, there, in the dark hallway of their dorms, the more he wanted to do something. Scream, cry, break something,  _ anything.  _ He abruptly turned away from the door, stumbling down the hallway.  _ Where should I go?  _

He noticed that the water had stopped running, did that mean that Beomgyu was out of the shower? 

Taehyun walked to the room Beomgyu shared with Soobin. He opened the door - startling Beomgyu who was in the process of changing - and almost cried at seeing a friendly face. Seeing Taehyun’s teary eyes, Beomgyu quickly tugged on a shirt and gave Taehyun a hug.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, and Taehyun cried. Beomgyu closed the door and lead them to his bed, Taehyun clinging to him and babbling out nonsense. “Shhh, it's okay, love, let it out.” 

After Taehyun tired himself out and fell asleep, Beomgyu changed Taehyun’s clothes and threw a blanket on top of him. He plugged in both of their phones, smiling lightly when he saw that Huening Kai had sent an apology. Then he climbed in under the blankets and fell asleep, waking the next day to more unnatural silence. 


	8. notice

hey guys, not a chapter. i'm changing the title of this book from "500 words // prompts open" to "angst oneshots // taking requests" :D

if you want to leave a second request you totally can! you can leave it here, on the prompts chapter, or on any other. i've only written angst so far but it can be something different, though knowing me if you request fluff it'll end up as angst with a happy ending lmao. i will try my best though, and if you absolutely want or do not want something please tell me! 

thanks :D


	9. cheat // changlix (skz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones not new tbh. i decided to post it here, since before it was just a oneshot. its not totally angsty and i havent read it in a while and its all over the place but it felt lonely ig

As far as Chan knew, Changbin had never had a boyfriend for over a week. Two, tops. He was constantly hooking up with other students and ghosting them after to the point where the goodie-goodie kids regularly avoided him. Or maybe that was the drinking and smoking? 

Changbin was the human embodiment of the bad boy stereotype. Cigarettes, beer, all black clothes, hallway (and alleyway) fights, and constant hook ups. Chan wouldn't be surprised if Changbin had fucked half of the school's population by now. He certainly hit on Jeongin, Chan's little brother, until he found out he was a year older than him. (Perhaps Chan had something to do with that.) 

The point is, Changbin isn't someone Chan would let his brother hang out with. He was no good, once even tried to sell Seungmin, Jeongin's then-future boyfriend, cigarettes in the bathroom on the fourth floor. 

Apart from Changbin, who reminded him of a certain someone from his past, Chan was a very nice guy. He drove his little brother and friends to and from school everyday and packed lunches for Jeongin and Seungmin. He made dinner every night and breakfast every morning. He got groceries every week, since his parents were too busy. He loved his parents, family, friends, and neighbors -well, tried to. Why did God have to make it so hard as to make Seo Changbin his neighbor? 

OoOoOoOo

"Bokkie!" Changbin called on his boyfriend's first day at his new highschool, which also happened to be Changbin's high school. "I've missed you so much." He breathed once he caught up to Felix and gave him a large hug.

Felix smiled widely. He loved his boyfriend (who knew that very much) and was ecstatic that he was now going to the same highschool as him. He could spend more time with him (which was much more than before, seeing as how Felix lived in Australia when they met over Instagram).

"I love you, too. Can you show me to the secretary so I'm not late on my first day?" Changbin gave him a look and Felix shook his head. "No, my parents would find out. Besides, it'll be worse the longer I put it off."

"Fine," Changbin said, voice only betraying to Felix how much he wanted to skip classes with him. Changbin led Felix to the secretary's office, where Mrs. Kim gave him his schedule. "I wish you were in my grade." Changbin said softly.

"I do, too." Felix replied, looking into Changbin's eyes. "But we can hang out at lunch and after school. Can you show me to Room 102?" 

OoOoOoOo

"Chan-hyung! Channie-hyung!" Jeongin called out to his brother as he made his way to him. "You will never believe what I found out at lunch." Chan made a noise of acknowledgement, nose stuck in a book, so Jeongin continued. "Seo. Changbin. Has. A. Boyfriend." At this news, his brothers eyes snapped up, before Chan sighed and looked back down.

"He has a 'boyfriend' every other week."

"No, this one's real! They're long term. Felix, the new kid in my class, remember, told me at lunch with Seungminnie and Hyunjin-hyung. Changbin-sunbae pulled him away before I could ask for how long though." Jeongin said quickly. Chan looked shocked.

"Maybe since he's got a boyfriend now, he'll calm down." 

OoOoOoOo

Chan saw the couple before final period started. He passed them in the hallway, where they were holding hands and snappily looking into each other's eyes. He used to be that way with-

He walked past them and hoped they were closer than they had been.

OoOoOoOo

It was the Friday after Felix had started at Chan's highschool, and for some reason Chan let Minho drag him to a party. _("You have to," he had said, "you've never went to any real ones before and you'll be graduating soon.")_

He had a foul tasting drink in his had that he wasn't drinking and Was constantly stressing about where his baby brother and Seungmin were. Jisung didn't call him a mom for nothing. Speaking of Jisung-

"Hyung! Hwang Hyunjin, you know him, right, is doing some _sick_ dancing on the floor! C'mon out here and see!" Jisung pleaded. Bang Chan gave in, too stressed to be able to say no anymore.

"Fine, but I'm not dancing."

OoOoOoOo

Hwang Hyunjin was dancing on the floor (he was on a dance team, after all) and he was doing a sick job, as Jisung had said. Everyone flocked to the floor to watch him within minutes. Eventually, Hyunjin told everyone to join him and people were dancing again. There was Minho and Jisung flirting, as always, and Jeongin, Seungmin, and Felix taking at a nearby table (so that's where they went). There was BamBam dancing with Lisa and Ten to some traditional Thai dance, Lucas was flirting with poor Jungwoo ( _did he ever get a break?_ ), and Changbin was-

Changbin was dancing very innapropriatly with a girl only a little bit away from Felix. Could Felix see him? If so, why wasn't he reacting?

Chan almost went over there to talk to him about it, but Jisung had made his way back to Chan's side and was pulling him onto the dance floor, telling him to "forget all of his worries". By the time Chan was done protesting, he couldn't see Changbin or Felix anymore.

OoOoOoOo

Chan felt bad for what he saw on Friday, so on Sunday after Church he went over to Jisung's house to tell his two best friends about what was worrying him. After he finished the story, Minho seemed convinced, too.

"How long have they been dating? A month? We've seen Changbin with at least 4 girls and 3 guys since then." He said, looking at Jisung, who still looked unsure. 

"I don't know, we really have no business in their relationship, Chan-hyung."

"But we need to tell Felix! Imagine how he'd feel if he was the last one to know!" Chan said, louder than he typically was. Jisung understood, though, he was seeing himself in the transfer student.

"It might not be anything like that." 

"Check with me?"

"Of course."

OoOoOoOo

Chan was out of class to grab a broom from a storage closet for his teacher, who had dropped all of her paper bits out of her hole cutter. He eventually found one and opened it, only to slam it closed again a moment later and all but run down the hall.

What was Changbin doing making out with a boy (who was most definitely not Felix) in a storage closet?

OoOoOoOo

After Chan had told his two friends about the new development, they decided to tell Felix about it. (And by they, they meant Chan, since he was the witness.) So Chan asked Jeongin what classes they had together and waited outside of the eleventh grade science classroom for Felix. 

Eventually, Felix made his way out of the classroom while talking animatedly to a friend. He waved at Felix and the other junior left, leaving Chan and Felix the last in the hallway.

"Hi, uh, are you Felix? Changbin's boyfriend?" He asked, hopeful that they weren't actually dating, that Changbin wasn't cheating. Chan knew how far the scars from being cheated on could run. He wouldn't wish it on anyone. 

"Uh, yeah. What's up?" Felix looked confused, which was fair since Chan had never spoken to him before.

"Well, I've noticed some things recently... that I feel like you should know about." Chan said.

"Oh, uh, thanks, I guess. Is it tips to get around this school? 'Cuz it's crazy big." 

"No, uh, I just wanted to tell you that... I saw Changbin dancing with said girl on Friday and yesterday I saw him, uh, making out with a guy in a closet." Chan forced out. _What if Felix would rather he didn't tell him? What if he ruined their relationship? What if-_

Felix laughed. Actually laughed. 

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that. Thanks for telling me, Chan-hyung. Your brother is in my class, right?" 

"You're not mad?" Chan asked, disbelieving. 

"No! Heavens, no. Thanks for telling me, but it doesn't bother me." Chan must've looked extrememely confused, because he carried on after a few moments. "We're non-monogamous. I'm fine with him having sex with other people. I didn't know about the boy in the closet, though he probably just hasn't gotten around to telling me yet." 

"Oh! That's- that's great. I- I thought he was-" 

"Cheating? Yeah, I hear that a lot," Felix laughed. "Thanks for telling me, though, I mean it."


	10. request: all alone // Heuning Kai-centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ummm if y’all want a second part I prolly have enough ideas to last for like three more lmao
> 
> Requested by beargyuuuu: Where Kai is sad because the other members don’t spend time with him anymore bcs of their relationships idk if that makes sense but yeah :/
> 
> Also I added a birthday part because his birthday is four days after mine so it’s coming up super soon! Make sure you wish him a happy birthday when it happens 😊

Kai’s footsteps rang through the hallway as he tried to catch up to his members. They had just finished a radio show recording and Kai wanted to do something with them. When Kai was younger and they were training, they spent all of their time together. They ate together, danced together, sung together, and slept together. They didn’t have any breaks then, so they often didn’t visit their families. They were all so close, and Huening Kai loved that. His favorite form of affection was touching, and being so close to someone that it isn’t awkward to sit in silence was something he thought that he would only ever see in movies.

After they debuted, they were still close. Eventually, sometime after their ‘Run Away’ comeback, they moved dorms and shared rooms. Taehyun with Kai, Soobin with Beomgyu, and Yeonjun got his own room (“I’m the oldest!” he had said). This was fine, Huening Kai could cuddle with Taehyun when he got lonely and scared at night. Except it started changing.

Huening Kai had noticed after one of their ‘Can’t You See Me’ performances, which they followed up with ‘Puma”. When they were getting their makeup taken off in the dressing room he saw Yeonjun and Soobin acting _much_ more affectionate than usual. They were all over each other, Yeonjun pinching Soobin’s cheek, cooing at him while Soobin giggled and called Yeonjun a cutie. Needless to say, Huening Kai was confused, but he decided to leave it alone because it wasn’t any of his business. 

Soobin and Yeonjun’s antics didn’t stop anytime soon after that. They had acted like that for a week or so, as if they were on their honeymoon, and then stopped talking. Not only that, they glared at each other constantly and left rooms when the other entered. But even weirder, when they weren’t in the same room they were too sad or distracted to talk. Kai was upset that he couldn’t hang out with his hyungs, but he could luckily still hang out with Beomgy and Taehyun. Eventually, when Soobin and Yeonjun had gotten to the point of lashing out at the other members, Huening Kai decided to ask Soobin why they were so upset.

Which was how Huening Kai found himself sitting on Soobin’s bed with his crying hyung in his arms. 

“Why are you upset, hyung?” He had asked, which caused Soobin to sob harder. He choked out fragments of words and sentences, nothing that made any sense.

“Yeon- hic! -jun…” He started crying again, and Huening Kai reached under his bed to grab a water bottle that he knew Soobin kept there. After Soobin had calmed down, he told Huening Kai the long story about how Yeonjun and Soobin started to hang out alone, and Soobin caught feelings, so he confessed and Yeongjun said that he felt the same way, but ignored him when he asked if they wanted to be boyfriends. He would say things like “its against the rules,” and “what if the public finds out,” and Soobin was sick of it. So Kai told Soobin that he needed to sit them down and have a rational discussion about where they wanted to bring their relationship. Soobin fell asleep to Disney movies and the next day Soobin told him that he had a boyfriend.

After they had gotten together they began to spend a lot of time together, going on dates which they disguised as hanging out and slipping away to the practice room, dance for a little while, and then talk for hours. Kai felt lonely, but he knew that he shouldn't because he still had Taehyun and Beomgyu. Besides, they didn’t have to always spend time with him. They were his coworkers and had no real commitment to him - that was what always hurt the most.

Maybe a month after Soobin and Yeonjun had gotten their love lives together, Kai started to notice Taehyun and Beomgyu disappearing every so often. He hoped, _he hoped so hard_ , that it wasn’t what it was before. He knew it was selfish, but he always had all of their attention. _He_ was the maknae, the one that they would cuddle when he was lonely or watch TV with when he was scared. _What had happened to that?_

He hoped so hard that they weren’t doing what he had _known_ they were doing that he had ignored all of the signs. When they disappeared he watched TV, annoyed the other happy couple in the house, made food, scrolled through social media, talked to his other friends, he did anything to distract himself from the fact that he was all alone. 

_You’re not alone,_ he told himself. _They just spend less time with you now than they did then._

And then the day came that Huening Kai was dreading. He put on his best fake smile, one similar to the one he put on when the reporters asked about BTS, and told them congratulations. They had been dating since a few weeks after Soobin and Yeonjun had told them all. (Apparently, they had never thought that they could.) 

It was obvious that the two had tried to still spend time with him like they had before, but as time went on they spent more and more time away. They were out, they were practicing together, they were having a V-Live, they were doing everything. Except for paying attention to Kai. 

Which leads us to where we were before. Kai ran to catch up with them, hoping that they were willing to hang out today. Maybe Taehyun wanted to see that movie he had been raving about for weeks? 

When he caught up to them he pulled on his best friend’s arm while doing the most cute face he could think of. Taehyun smiled, ignoring the jealous looks from his boyfriend, and pinched his cheek. Huening Kai smiled widely.

“Do you want to watch that new movie you were talking about?” He asked, trying to mask how hopeful he was. Taehyun’s smile flickered for a second, and that was all he needed to know that he had plans.

“Sorry, Kai. I already saw it with Beomgyu a few days ago, and we have plans…” Taehyun said, sounding genuinely sorry. “We can hang out tomorrow, if you want?” Except Kai knew that after a night when they had plans and no schedule the next day, they’d wake up at 11:00 and cuddle until 3:00, at which point they would stumble into the kitchen, still inseparable, and cook a large breakfast. After it was cooked, which took about an hour, they ate, which would take another one with all of their lovey-dovey pickup lines and feeding each other. After that, they’d go change into something presentable and take a walk to the river. They’d be back by 7:30 at the earliest. 

Kai plastered the most genuine fake smile on his face anyways - he had gotten quite good at them - and replied. “That’s fine! I’ll go see if Soobin hyung wants to play a game.” 

Kai skipped over to where Yeonjun and Soobin were quietly talking while walking. He came up beside Soobin, doing a cute face again, but this time refraining from touching. He saw how they got when he touched their boyfriends.

“Hyung~” he pouted. “Do you wanna play some video games?” 

“Sorry, Ningning. I’ve got a,” he lowered his voice dramatically, “date tonight. How about you play with Beomgyu? He likes to play.” 

“He’s going out with Taehyun, but it's all fine!”

“You sure?” Soobin asked, as if he cared.

“Of course, hyung.” He was pretty sure that was his most unconvincing lie ever, but Soobin either bought it or convinced himself to.

August rolled around and Huening Kai was actually looking forward to school for once. Sure, there were corona preventions, but he was still able to talk to people. He didn’t have many friends because he always spent all of his time with his hyungs before, but now he had all the time in the world when he wasn’t working or practicing. 

Speaking of them, they had been spending even less time ith him lately, if that was possible. They seemed to only talk to him when they had practice or other work-related activities. He tried to act like he didn’t care, but anyone who did would notice right away. He was bleeding inside. 

On the days leading up to the fourteenth he got more and more excited. They might not remember him on any other day, but they had to remember him on that day. It was quite literally his day. Would they all go out for a movie together? Maybe they could go to a restaurant? When he asked Yeonjun the day before what they were doing the next day, he gave him a lopsided smile and said they’d figure out then. 

He must’ve smiled like a madman before he ran off to his room to squeal. They must’ve planned something! They _had to have_ , with the way Yeonjun had responded. They knew that the next day was free (thanks, managers), so they might have something fun planned. He couldn’t wait to spend time with them.

The next day he woke up at ten since he practically hadn’t slept the night before due to his excitement. _They must be waiting for me downstairs_ , he told himself, even though it was weird. They had a tradition where they woke all of the others up as soon as they woke up and dragged them to the living room to watch their favorite show or movie, followed by the birthday boy’s favorite breakfast. He raced downstairs, surprised to not find anyone. He went back upstairs to see if they were still sleeping, _it could happen_ , he told himself. They weren’t there.

He decided to check the downstairs again. When he went into the kitchen he noticed a sticky note with words written on it: _went out for a while, be back soon. eggs in the fridge._

Before he let himself get upset, he decided that they must be pretending to forget his birthday like in the movies he loved to watch. _They’re so amazing! They even remembered that I like cliches._

He made himself breakfast, ate, and sat down on the couch to read his birthday blessings from friends, managers, his parents, other idols, and a ton of fans. He smiled, they loved him so much.

When eleven came and passed he decided to do a V-Live. The fans had been asking for it all day. So he walked to the company building and did his V-Live. He had a nice time talking to them and told them that the other members were giving him his gifts at dinner since they all asked. When leaving, he bumped into Jin from BTS.

“Hi, sunbaenim.” He said, bowing.

“Call me hyung,” Jin said. “Is it your birthday today?” He asked and Huening Kai nodded. “I heard it around the building. Happy Birthday!”

“Thanks, hyung.” He replied. 

“Have you celebrated yet?” Jin asked.

“We have something planned for later.” Huening Kai said, surprising himself at how easy the lie slipped out. Well, they probably did have something planned. He just didn’t know what it was. 

“Oh yeah?” Jin asked and was then interrupted by a phone call. “Sorry.” he said before picking it up and talking quietly to the person on the other side. He hung up and turned back to Huening Kai. “I’ve got to go now. Have a nice birthday!” He said before racing off.

Huening Kai smiled before walking back to the dorms. Even though he had heard it around, he still told him happy birthday. He made a snack for himself when he got back, surprised that they hadn’t set up a surprise part while he was gone. Wasn’t that the whole part of the cliche? He decided that they must be going for the long cliche, where they pretend to forget and then take longer to surprise them. That must be it. 

He sat on the couch and played on his phone until he noticed it was three in the afternoon. _When will you be back?_ He texted Soobin. He waited for a while before he got a response.

_Sorry, Beomgyu saw that the fair was in town and got sidetracked. Hopefully soon. There’s some leftover food in the fridge._ Soobin responded.

_You went to the fair?_ Huening Kai asked him.

_We were supposed to just go out on a double date, you don’t like that stuff so we didn’t invite you._

_Okay._ Huening Kai replied.

_This was another part of the cliche,_ he told himself. The time when they make the person feel like their friends really did forget. _This cliche really sucks._

He played on his phone for a while more before heating up some food. After he did he decided to do a menpa on Twitter. He opened up Twitter after getting permission from their manager and said hi to everybody, getting a lot of questions and birthday wishes. He spent a long time there, eventually saying goodbye to the fans and falling asleep on the couch.

The others got home much later, shaking him awake on the couch and telling him to go to bed. When he got back to his room he checked the time. _12:28._ And then the date. Was it possible he got it wrong. _August 15, 2020,_ his phone said.

And so he cried himself to sleep.


	11. game? // not a chapter

hey guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! my birthday is tomorrow (august 10) and band camp starts then (with about one week of nothing planned until school starts, atm)

so i won't be as active but i will try my best to update as fequently as i do now!!

anyway, i was bored and wanted to play a game. do you guys wanna play with me? i just made it up, basically, someone writes (about) 100 words and then another person comments. if you guys don't comment then this can be a teaser for a new chapter!:

_ Why did Donghyuck hate him so much?  _ Mark asked himself. He was always messing with him, playing pranks and then hiding behind the older trainees. 

“Got you!” Donghyck yelled as water soaked Mark’s clothes as he walked through the dorm’s door. It was probably his fourth prank of the day and it wasn’t even April Fool’s Day!

“Stop it!” Mark said angrily. It seemed that, even after all of the pushing to get closer that the management and older trainees did, he didn’t even try to get along with Mark. 

“ _ Stop it, _ ” Donghyuck replied, mocking his pronunciation. Mark stormed out.

(it takes place before debut and they were friends. platonic, romantic, as enimies, whatever goes)

that's it! you guys can make it as realistic or cracky as you want. after you reply, i can reply with another 100 words or someone else can. at the end, i'll post it in order as a chapter (with proper credit given, of course)

if y'all dont wanna play you dont have to, but it'll make me happy if you do!! <3


	12. request: angry // hyunsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from saeguri: i know this is pretty late but can you do a hyunsung oneshot where jisung is dealing with insecurity and gets into fights with hyunjin who seems perfect. but hyunjin has a crush on him and at the end hyunjin helps jisung deal with his problems and they get together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii everyone! i’m not dead, and i’ll probably start uploading again! feel free to send in suggestions!!
> 
> to the person who requested this, sorry if the ending is a bit ambiguous. it’s implied that they’ll get together, but not explicitly stated. :)

“Fuck!” Jisung curses as he throws his headphones down. He has been up all night, and his song was still sounding horrible. The beats hadn’t mixed correctly at all and the way the rap sounded made Jisung want to tear his ears out. 

He was angry. How couldn’t he be? He was so excited to make this song, but it was turning out like shit.  _ Like all of them do.  _

Jisung looked down at his shoes in an attempt to calm down. His headphones lied near his feet, twisting in an odd way.  _ Fuck.  _

He reached for his headphones, praying that they hadn’t broken. He had a tendency to throw them when he gets frustrated, one which hadn’t gone unnoticed by Chan-hyung. He had told him that he couldn’t get a third pair this month, because money was lower than usual. 

Jisung picked up his headphones, grimacing as they came apart in his hands. He supposed he could borrow Changbin-hyung’s until next month. 

Hyunjin was still in the practice room at 3:00 am. It was normal for him, since he was the group’s main dancer -  _ pretty boy,  _ his mind snarled - and he  _ had  _ to be better than the others. It’s his job.

He decided that he would be done for the day, since Felix was always on his back about getting enough sleep. He figures that he should check to see if Chan-hyung, Changbin-hyung, or Jisung were in the studio, though. 

He packed up his things and took a few gulps of his water before walking throughout the halls of the JYP building. He got to the studios soon enough, and greeted his sunbaenims when he saw that some of them were still working. 

He got to the area where Stray Kids’ studio was and let himself in. He saw that Changbin-hyung’s door was closed and the lights were off, making him relieved. Felix would worry himself to death if Changin-hyung were awake this late. 

Chan-hyung’s door was cracked open and the light was on, and so was Jisung’s. Hyunjin decided to check on his hyung first, and then visit Jisung. 

Hyunjin made his way into Chan-hyung‘s studio and adjusted the lights so it wasn’t too bright. He set his bag down and, noticing his Chan-hyung’s sleeping form on the desk, turned off the computer, untangled the wires of his headset, and got his Chan-hyung a water from the mini-fridge he had gotten for his birthday before waking him up. 

“Wakey, wakey, hyungie.” Hyunjin gently shook Chan-hyung awake before telling him to head home. Chan tried to protest, but eventually gave into Hyunjin and stood up to go to the bathroom before packing up. 

Hyunjin made his way into Jisung’s studio. Jisung was still awake and furiously scribbling into his lyric book, his room a mess, with papers strewn throughout and at least a few meal’s worth of plates near the foot of his desk. 

“Sungie, you should start heading home now. It’s late.” He tried to say gently, knowing that Jisung had been especially angry these past few days. Hyunjin wouldn’t call it creepy, how he watched after Jisung, but Seungmin certainly would - and did, more than once. It’s not like he has an obsession, it was just a healthy crush. Everyone got them now and then. 

Jisung’s eyes snapped up from his spot on the floor - why he was sitting there, nobody knew - and Hyunjin could tell he was angry. 

He seemed to be angry everyday recently, Hyunjin had noticed. And when he was angry he lashed out. He was worried for his friend. (Maybe, he was worried for someone he wanted to be more to than a friend.) 

“I can’t yet.” Jisung said. 

“Of course you can.” Hyunjin said. “You can finish that up tomorrow.” 

“I can’t! It’s supposed to be done  _ now _ !” 

“I understand, okay? Do you need some help with it? I can get you something to eat?” Hyunjin was hoping this wouldn’t end in a huge blowup. 

“No. I’m fine. You should bring Chan-hyung home.” 

“You’re not fine, I’m gonna bring you home. You’re probably tired, it’s 3:00 am, and you haven’t eaten since lunch. How about I bring you out to get some ramen before heading home?” 

“No! Hyunjin, I have to finish this!” 

Hyunjin thought for a few seconds before replying, “You can finish it tomorrow, though. You haven’t eaten or slept in hours, and Chan-hyung will understand.” 

Jisung was apparently determined to ignore him, and turned away to continue scribbling. Hyunjin kept pestering him to go home, and Jisung got increasingly frustrated with his lyrics. 

“Fuck off!” Jisung’s notepad hit the wall next to Hyunjin’s head. “ _ I’m  _ trying to do my fucking job, it’s not like I have a pretty face to fall back on if I fuck up!” 

Hyunjin reeled back. He hadn’t expected him to say that. “Okay… come back whenever the fuck you want then, we have practice in the morning.” 

Hyunjin stormed out, and it took only seconds before Jisung burst into tears. 

Jisung doesn’t know why he said that. He didn’t mean it, but it just came out. Hyunjin was always there for him, but… he was too perfect to understand. He was always dancing perfectly, rapping perfectly, he could sing, and, hell, even his visuals beat Jisung. 

Was Jisung insecure? Maybe. Was he angry? Definitely. 

He doesn’t even know why he’s angry this time. Maybe he’s just angry at the world. 

So instead of finishing his work like he should’ve, he cried and wished he hadn’t pushed Hyunjin away. 

Hyunjin knew he ought to forgive Jisung, that he wasn’t thinking right, but he also knew that he hit his deepest insecurity. 

Hyunjin wasn’t only a pretty face, which is why he’s always practicing. As long as he was practicing, he was useful, right? 

When Hyunjin got home he crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep. 

The next day was hell for Jisung, he woke up late and was almost late for dance practice, he was uncoordinated all morning, and his manager was on his back for that song he hadn’t finished. It felt like there was too much for him to do. 

Jisung was so tired that, by the end of the day, he couldn’t push Felix away when he insisted that he come to the movie they were watching. He had finished his song, but he still had more he had to work on. 

So Jisung finds himself on the couch, surrounded by Felix and Seungmin. (Hyunjin sat on a chair nearby, but he was trying not to think about him.) 

After a while, Jisung wasn’t feeling the social interaction anymore. He needed a break. So he broke away from Felix and told him some lie about needing to go to the bathroom so he could stand in the kitchen for a few minutes to chill out. 

After a while, Hyunjin walked in behind him. 

“Sungie, I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have pressured you to go home like that, and I should’ve understood your boundaries. I’ll try harder to respect them in the future, okay?” Hyunjin sounded sad. Jisung didn’t want him to be sad because of him… this was all because he couldn’t understand his own emotions, in the first place. 

As Hyunjin was about to leave, Jisung cleared his throat. 

“J-jinnie- I’m sorry…” 

“It’s okay, Sungie, I was pushing you too much.” 

“No! I’m just always angry! I blow up on you and Chan-hyung and everyone else and I don’t even know why!” 

Jisung felt a hand on his shoulder as Hyunjin spinned him around. Hyunjin’s eyes were kind. 

“It’s okay.”

And, as Han Jisung often does, he cried. But this time, he had someone to hold him. 


	13. absence makes the heart forget // one-sided jeongin x everyone, mystery endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin loved them, he really did. He adored everything about them. 
> 
> Until he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA A HAPPY ENDING!! are you proud of me? 
> 
> this has been in my drafts and i wrote the second part today. i didn’t see the ending coming, either. 
> 
> mystery pairing endgame!

Jeongin is happy for his members, he really is. But sometimes it hurt when they looked at each other differently, when they hugged a bit tighter. He couldn’t control it, he just loved his hyungs too much. Perhaps he loved them the wrong way, too. 

He remembers the day that he first found out. He had been suspecting for a while, but he told himself it wasn’t true. So when they all sat him down and told him about their polyamorus relationship. 

They were dating each other. 

He couldn’t believe that he didn’t know, earlier. Felix and Changbin were too close and touchy. Hyunjin and Jisung’s treatment of each other changed too much, too quickly, as if someone flipped a switch. 

Jeongin laid in bed everyday as images of them flew through his head.

They were dating each other. 

And Jeongin knew that it shouldn’t hurt so much, that he wasn’t  _ allowed  _ to feel that hurt, because he wasn’t entitled to anyone’s bodies. (Jeongin didn’t want to have sex with anyone, ever, but that was besides the point.)

But Jeongin loved the way Changbin did aegyo, and he loved the way Jisung ate, and he loved the way Felix smiled when he won a game, and he loved everything about them. He loved them. 

But they were dating each other. As in without Jeongin. 

And Jeongin couldn’t do anything about it, because he was too young. 

“Too young.” He hears that too often, he thinks. Too young to drink, too young to vote, too young to do this or that. But especially “too young to date”.

He wishes he wasn’t. He wishes he was a few months older. After all, Seungmin wasn’t all that older than him. Why couldn’t he be included? 

He can understand why they wouldn’t, though. They might just not like him. And that was okay, after all he would hate to make them feel like they had to include him. 

Because he loved them. 

But that didn’t matter, because he was too young. 

Why didn’t they think Seungmin was too young? Was it because he acted older? Was he more mature? If Jeongin changed, if he acted older, would they like him, too? 

That was the problem. He doesn’t think they liked him as anything other than a brother. A younger one, at that. Like a toddler. 

He wasn’t a toddler, though. He’s 19. 

Those few months between him and Seungmin must have made all the difference. 

He decided to stop caring. They obviously didn’t, so he’d try to not think about it. Maybe if he pushed it down enough, he wouldn’t like them anymore. He was obviously able to like multiple people at once… maybe he should just find someone else.

  
  
  


He first met Chenle when Felix had him over for a game night. They had apparently been good friends for a while, though Jeongin had never met him apart from music shows. 

He didn’t mind Chenle. He came around slowly and with long breaks at first, but eventually he started coming more often. (“Jeno-hyung and Jaemin-hyung are so loud, you wouldn’t believe it!”) 

One day, he came over while Felix was showering. (Felix’s showers are the longest of all of theirs.) Instead of heading back, he decided to sit down next to Jeongin. It was awkward for a few minutes, but then he found out that Chenle played some of the same games as him. 

And so they talked. They talked for maybe a half hour straight before Felix got out of the shower, and then maybe for ten more minutes as he got dressed. Jeongin found himself sad to see him retreat into Felix’s room. 

Chenle started coming over earlier to see Jeongin. They talked a lot. They just clicked. Jeongin found himself starting to like him. 

And then he found out Chenle had a boyfriend. 

He should’ve seen it coming, really. He talked about Jisung (a different one from his) a lot. 

They continued to talk, Jeongin just a bit heartsick. But they were still good friends. 

And then Jeongin found out that Chenle and Jisung were polyamorous. Maybe there was a chance… 

He met Jisung maybe a month or so after he met Chenle. They fit into a dynamic together surprisingly well, considering that it was the first time they all met. 

They started to hang out a lot. A month passed. Jeongin found himself thinking less of his hyungs and more of his new friends. 

He came out to them as asexual and it went quite well. They accepted him. They accepted him when he said he was poly when it came to relationships, too. 

And so on the day of his birthday, he found himself being asked out. By two men who he could possibly be in love with. 

He said yes. (How could he not, when they were so amazing with him?) 

They never said he was too young, after all he was the oldest. But he had stopped comparing them to his hyungs ages ago. They were different people, and his boyfriends were not a rebound. 

Hear that,  _ boyfriends.  _

Jeongin was so incredibly happy. 

He couldn’t tell his hyungs yet, though, because Chenle was still building up the courage to tell his mother. And he was okay with that, because he loved them. 

A few weeks after he had turned twenty, and had been dating his boyfriends, his hyungs approached him. They told him that they wanted him to join them. 

A small part of him wanted to say yes. But that was the part of him that always stirred up shit. So he said no. 

He had two wonderful boyfriends who he loved more than the whole world. 

They were surprised, of course. They said that a few months ago they were certain that he was crushing on them. And he told them the truth, he was. But he got over it; they had missed their chance. 

Absence doesn’t make the heart grow fonder. It makes the heart move on. And move on, it did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha did you see that coming? 
> 
> also, if you’ve left a request and i haven’t done it yet, i’ll be making it soon. this was already half-written and i wanted to post it today. 
> 
> i’m still taking requests! ily <3


	14. all alone PT 2 // huening kai-centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there’s a lot more where this came from! this is like 1/5 of the plot i have planned out for this au, and it’s not even finished! if you want more, go ahead and comment!  
> i’ll be working on other requests soon. this one was already in my drafts tho, so i decided to quickly write it up and post it.  
> oh yeah also the website is fake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW (spoiler alert) KIDNAPPING AND MANIPULATION

Huening Kai spent even less time with his hyungs after that, if it was possible. (They had apologized for forgetting, of course. It didn’t make it feel any better.) It seemed almost like they only talked for work. It was a wonder that nobody had noticed yet. 

He gets lonely. It’s too late into his high school years to make any real friends, they’re all already too deep into their cliques. (He made a friend for a while - she had been a transfer student, her name was Ana - but she was too bright and attracted too many people, they pulled her away from him. _They tore them apart._ But that was a story for another day.)

Leading up to Blue Hour’s recording, he gets stressed. So stressed, that he starts to be nervous all the time, he was scared and lonely and he wanted it to go away. He wanted a friend. But what could he do? Not only did people think that his hyungs constantly doted on him, he was a famous member of an idol group. He had eyes on him. 

He rushed to the studio, the members had forgotten to wake him up again. (Taehyun had moved out of his room; Kai told him that it was okay but it really wasn’t.) 

He got into the taxi and gave the driver the directions to the studio, nervous energy thrumming throughout his body. The car stopped from the traffic and he looked out the window to distract himself from the growing fear of being late. 

A Coca-Cola ad took up most of the room on the empty wall, next to it ads for food and one for razors. The smallest ad on the wall, read ‘ _Are you lonely? Make real and lifelong friends at realfriends.com.’_

_Pfft._ Huening Kai would be laughed at. He was desperate, but not that desperate. The car picked up and he was quickly at the studio, seeing the members already working in a room. 

He rushed in, ushering many apologies. Soobin looked up from where he was pinching Yeonjun’s cheeks and looked confused for a moment. 

“What are you sorry for?” 

Maybe Kai was that desperate. 

  
  


His name on the account said “Kai_rainbows”. His bio read that he was a bi teenage boy (he/him pronouns) and that he was looking to make friends. He also said that he likes to sing and dance and is a big fan of BTS. 

The first match he made was nice, and he enjoyed talking to them for a while. But they didn’t click, and Kai wanted someone who he could pour his heart out to. 

The next one was a guy named “Dae_forest”. His bio said that he was a gay teenage boy and that he liked to fish, hunt, and go camping. He also liked history. 

History happened to be Kai’s favorite subject. They hit it off really well. Daniel, or “Danny-hyung” to Kai, was a normal kid. He liked history, listened to Kai when he complained and complained back, and talked about his favorite idol group. 

He wasn’t a stan, but he was a big fan of TXT. Ironic, since Kai is his bias. 

Eventually, Kai spent all of his time talking to him. And Blue Hour’s release approached and he found himself finally relaxed because he finally had someone to talk to. (When he first opened up to Daniel about how he’d been feeling, he had told him to talk to a psychiatrist. He ended up being diagnosed with anxiety.) People noticed, they told him that he looked so happy and carefree now. 

Blue Hour performances were coming to an end, and Daniel told Kai that they should meet up. He could only ignore him for so long, so Kai decided that he should do it. 

He trusted Daniel with his life. (How could he not, he’d likely be dead without him anyway.) He messaged him that he was Huening Kai, and Daniel told him to stop messing with him. He offered to prove it, and asked Daniel to give him something to say in a post. (“The weather is changing; it’s so cold, I’m freezing.”) Daniel was surprised when he did it. 

Daniel was surprised but accepted him. Kai was so happy! He could say almost everything now. He could share his life with Daniel better. 

He told Daniel so much, he wouldn’t be surprised if he knew his entire schedule. He knew whenever they had a schedule or were shooting something, sometimes even knew what it was that they were filming. ( _He promised not to tell!_ ) 

Daniel asked to meet up with him. Kai was so happy! Daniel wanted to be friends, he wanted to meet up, he wanted Kai. 

He said yes, of course. 

They met in a park, they went out for lunch and then got ice cream and walked around for a while. Daniel was very quiet, but he listened and he gave advice and Kai was fine with it! (Daniel always told him that he was cute when he rambled on.) 

They agreed to meet again the next week, and Kai went home. His hyungs were wondering where he went, because it was a miraculous day when they were actually home, but he just told them that he went out with a friend. (They accepted that, even though they should’ve known by now that Kai has no friends.) 

They keep meeting up for a while. First the movies, then shopping (with face coverings of course - wouldn’t want them being spotted), and Daniel even brought him fishing once! 

Daniel was so sweet to him. He texted him good morning and good night every day, he asked him how he was. He knew Kai better than he knew himself. When they met up, he bought Kai gifts and gave him long hugs. 

Kai trusted Daniel, so he said yes when he asked for Kai to come with him to his vacation home for the weekend. It was in a really nice area and would be great for taking pictures. 

Daniel told him to come down to their usual park so he could pick him up, and on his way, Kia’s phone died. He got there and Daniel offered to charge it for him, bringing it up to his front seat. 

Daniel’s passenger seat was broken and they were using a van with a large back, so Kai asked where he was going to sit. 

“Oh, gosh!” Daniel said, his voice dripping with a charm that made Kai believe every word that came out of his mouth. “I totally forgot the other seat broke! I’m so sorry! Maybe we should do this some other time!” 

Kai felt bad, he had been planning this for ages. “No! It’s okay, I can sit in the back!” 

“Are you sure?” Kai confirmed he was and Daniel plugged in Kai’s phone and tossed his stuff into the back of the car. 

Kai climbed up and stood at the entrance looking in. It was dark. Maybe Daniel had a flashlight-

Kai’s body was hit with a strong force and he flew forwards. The only light in the back was cut off and it was completely dark. 

“Danny-hyung?” He called. He got up, cradling his arm. “Danny?” He ran to the door, yanking it. It was locked. 

“Danny! Open the door, this isn’t funny!” 

The engine turned on. Kai started banging on the door. “Danny! Danny!” 

Kai was claustrophobic. It was dark, it was a small space. He was having trouble breathing. 

“Danny!” He curled into a small ball in the corner. He was crying, he couldn’t make sense of his thoughts. Why would Danny put him back here when he knew that he was like this? 

The car started moving, music covering up the sounds of Kai’s screaming. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [dysfunctional // taegyu (txt) PT. 2!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774225) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
